


The Dreamer, Still Sleeping

by Healy



Category: Candle Cove
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She still dreams about them, even as an adult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dreamer, Still Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isquinnabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isquinnabel/gifts).



She still dreams about them, even as an adult. She dreams about them _constantly_. About their dead glass eyes, their filthy foam and felt hands.

Once, she woke up screaming. John asked her what was going on, and she was too scared to tell him, because… Because what? Because he’d think she was crazy? Because he’d just laugh at her? But she can’t shake those childhood nightmares. About the doll pirate cobbled together from broken toys, the ship with the creepy smile, _the Skin Taker_ …

She sighed. This was getting too much for her. Maybe she’d look something up online.


End file.
